Episode 2478
Mikey Episode Number: 2478 Date: Tuesday, April 19, 1994 Sponsors: J, X, 4 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "The Tale of Mr. Morton" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Jesse talk about love. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Four Ducks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"It's OK to Cry" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|X in EXIT: Animals sing as they exit a building |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Cerf sings "I'm a Manatee" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Cereal Girl" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Artist: Keith Haring) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SNL Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Blues Brothers (Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi) perform "Hey Bartender." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After telling itself a joke, the Two-Headed Monster reads the sign atop a miniature school building, and observe a small group of children that run out of it. Once they've left, They lift up the now empty building, and declare, "School's out!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Off to School" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert tells Ernie to make a grocery list, but Ernie can't find anything to write with ... except for chocolate pudding. (Bert: "He's improving. Last time he used spaghetti sauce.") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon / Film | style="text-align: center"|Circles of all kinds are displayed as funky rap music plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar struggles to find his prized banana peel and shows David photo of it, his only remaining memory of it. A Grouch from the Bureau of Missing Banana Peels arrives with the fruits of their search - a whole banana and a brown banana peel, neither of which match Oscar's peel. With all hope lost, Oscar throws a fit and falls into his can. It turns out he's slipped on his prized banana peel! Oscar decides the search was fun and throws it into his trash pile to find it again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A red scribble demonstrates out and in Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts "Mystery Guest." And the contestants, Cookie Monster, Don Music, and Sherlock Hemlock have to figure out who the mystery guest is. The Mystery Guest is the letter X. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The great Alphonso and his trained X's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 shells |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|John-John and Herry Monster count to twenty. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: GROW |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson counts 20 backflips performed by a monkey. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"J Friends" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|J Family Jamboree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Oscar announces the sponsors. After the credits end, we fade to Bob holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide